Love in all languages
by AMR-n-KLR
Summary: What happens when 2 new girls from Beauxbatons come to Hogwarts for their 7th year? Will they stael some hearts, make some friends, or will they even be accepted? Read to find out!
1. Bonjour

**Disclaimer--We own nothing of this story except the plot and two characters! Hope fully you like it.**

**A/N--this is our first story as a group so we hope you like it! Me and Ash are the characters in the story! hehe**

**------**

Hogwarts was just beginning to start a new year. Student were buzzing about how their summer went and their favorite topic: Summer Flings! Everyone except two new pairs of anxious eyes. The Swan sisters. Ashlee and Kelsi are twin sister, but they couldn't be anymore different. Ashlee is the brave, bold, blonde one, and Kelsi is the cunning, ambitious brunette. Ashlee takes after her father, and Kelsi takes after her mother. Kelsi like her mother cares about only herself, and Ashlee like her father loves to help out other people, they are complete oppsitess, but somehow they are best friends.

"I can't believe that father made us move here, doesn't he care at all what I think." Kelsi complained.

"I like it!" Ashlee chirped.

"You like everything." Kelsi retorted.

"Well, not that blonde boy over there, he looks...mean!" Ashlee snapped back.

"No he looks just like my type!" Kelsi smiled back turning her head to look at his butt.

"Stop that!"

"No, we are part VEELA! Does that mean anything to you? I can get him if I want!"

"Well it looks like that girl already has him." Ashlee gave her wicked grin while pointing over to him.

"Not for long. I smell a plan coming on."

But Ashlee wasn't listening she was too busy looking a certian raven haired boy.

Everyone filed into the Great Hall except for Ashlee and Kelsi they had no idea what was going on. Then a older women came over to them. "You girls are from Beauxbatons right?'' She asked them.

"Yes, we are!" Ashlee cheered.

"Okay well Professor Dumbledore will announce that we have two new students. Then you will be sorted to different houses." The lady told them.

"You mean we won't be in the same house?" Kelsi asked.

"No, it depends on your personallity."

"Well we're screwed!"Ashlee yelled.

------

Dumbledore was making his normal beginning of the year speech. Then he remembered something important."Oh, I almost forgot we have two new students they are coming from Beauxbatons Acadamy. At least I hope they are coming from Beauxbatons the are female!" A small chuckle went around the room. "They will be sorted and all will be back to normal. Please welcome them with open arms. Now girls you may come in."

As soon as they walked in all the boys mouths dropped. They...well is drooled the right word...well lets put it bluntly they were making a lake!

"Welcome girls!" Dumbledore said.

"Hello," They said in unison.

------

"WOW! That brunette is hot! Hopefully she is in Slytherin." Draco thought to himself.

------

"WOW! That blonde is hot! Hopefully she is in Gryffindor." Harry Thought to himself.

------

"Girls please come come and sit on the stool." Dumbledore told them.

So the sisters got up and sat on the stool together. Dumbledore picked up the Sorting Hat and hadn't put it all they way on Ashlee's head and said "Gryffindor!"

"Hopefully your in the same house as me!" Ashlee told her sister.

"Well from what I heard I won't be!" Kelsi snapped back.

Dumbledore put the hat on Kelsi's head and it screamed, "Slytherin!"

They walked off to the tables they were told to, and the blonde boy Kelsi liked moved the two big guys sitting by him and told her to sit by him. "Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said to her.

"Hi, I'm Kelsi Swan." She smiled at him.

"Aimer l'accent ! Comment de la réunion me dans ma pièce ce soir ?" Draco told her not knowing a certian blonde was behind him.

"Ma soeur n'ira nullepart avec vous si tout vous avez sur votre esprit pervers obtient quelques-uns !" Ashlee told him

"What are you talking about. Drakie I didn't know you spoke Portuguese!" Pansy asked him.

"Pansy you stupid bitch that was French, you know because Beauxbatons is in France!" Draco yelled.

"You wanna hear Portuguese?" Ashlee asked Pansy.

"O que são pensando que você acaba de encontrar o! Você slut estúpido! Lembra-se de que pai contou-o sobre você e seu activites extra curricular?" Ashlee yelled at her sister causin the whole school to look over at them.

"Por que você preocupa-se com minhas atividades extra curricularas? Eu não sou como você! Eu não sou um goody de goody!" Kelsi yelled back.

"Tout le monde me pardonner me et ma soeur est juste ayant une discussion." Ashlee said when she saw that everyone was looking at them. Ashlee hurriedly dragged her sister out of the Great Hall.

"Ashlee we are in a different school, I want to have fun and if it means that Draco wants me to come to his room then I will."

"Le père entendra parler de ceci !" Ashlee yelled at her.

"Have you ever done anything outragous before. What father doesn't know won't hurt him! And you don't have to speak in french anymore." Kelsi sneered.

"Newsflash, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! At least I'm not out THROWING MYSELF at the first guy I meet in our new school!" Ashlee spat back.Then suddenly she was whipped around , and came face-to-face with none other than her sisters new pimp.

"Excuse me, but I am not just some guy. I am THE Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, and Sex God extroidinaire!" Draco 'explained' to Ashlee."And you are about to find out about the latter."and with that he kissed Ashlee.

Ashlee didn't know what to think. She reared her hand back, and put all of her power behind slapping his face.Ashlee stormed away to find her new room.

"That's better,"Draco chuckled, before he ravaged her pretty little head.

------

When Ashlee reached the Gryffindor common room she realized she didn't have the password.

"Oh no!"Ashlee cried,"I don't know the password!"

"I can help you"

------

**A/N:Hey babes! and Dude Babes! Draco "The stud" Malfoy is making out with boobs! WOOT WOOT! And who is about to shag Butt? DUN DUN DUN! Only we know/but soon you will find out/If we let you! And thats a /BIG if! Just kidding! Well R&R and we will update, and we might tell you what they were saying in French and Portuguese!**

**au revoir and adeus ( which both happen to mean goodbye then again so does hola so who cares )**

**"She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time today"**

**Sorry we just thought we'd sing for you okay**

**XOXO**

**boobs n butt**


	2. Tiring first day

Disclaimer: I don't own hp not now or ever. tear

------

Flashback

------

_When Ashlee reached the Gryffindor common room, she realized she didn't have the password._

"_Oh no! " Ashlee cried." I don't know the password!"_

"_I can help you,"_

"Oh um… hi," Ashlee replied as she came face to face with the Raven haired cutie from earlier.

"Lacewing flies," He stated to the portrait of an enormously large woman wearing pink.

"Um… thanks," Ashlee said quickly. She was starting to blush. "My name is Ashlee by the way."

"I know," he told her. "They said it at the ceremony. I'm Harry Potter."

"Hi."

With that they walked inside the common room and sat down on the couch.

------

After their little make out session, Draco took Kelsi to the Slytherin common room, where they sat with fingers intertwined. They sat and tried to talk for a little while, but both ended up bored and continued making out. They caught a few glances from tired passers, but most were used to seeing Draco attached at the mouth to some girl. It was just his luck to get the hott new girl.

"Drakie!" Pansy shrieked when she walked into the common room and saw Draco kissing Kelsi. Kelsi stood up, and got in Pansy's face.

"Screw off whore. He's mine now. So you can go shave your mustache now." She stated bluntly. She sat back down on Draco's lap and started kissing him roughly. Pansy let out a strangled sob, and crossed to her dormitory. Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy's best friend, followed after her, while shaking her fist at Kelsi.

Draco pulled away for a second. "I've been meaning to do that for a while now, so thanks" He stated simply before reattaching himself to Kelsi.

------

**A/N: Well that's all for today. I think boobs was getting just a little bit possessive of her man, don't you? But what will happen with our lovely Gryffindor couple…. Will they stay friends or will it become something more? Review! -**

**Adeus**

**Boobs n butt**


	3. New people and brewing plans

Disclaimer: We do not now nor will we ever own HP bladdy bladdy blah I think that about covers it.

_Flashback:_

_Draco pulled away for a second. "I've been meaning to do that for a while now so ...Thanks," He stated simply before reattaching himself to Kelsi. _

They sat there kissing for a couple minutes until Blaise Zambini walked in with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass, snaked around his arm. Blaise turned the magical jukebox on really loud.

"PARTY!" Blaise yelled before Daphne grabbed his arm and they started dancing. Draco looked up for a second to see who had yelled, but upon finding that it was only his bothersome best friend, he returned to his … um... previous task.

Pansy sat over in the corner, fuming over losing her Drakie-poo. She decided she would do something about it. She was gonna steal him back. She marched right over to Draco and that…that…bitch.

"Um.. Draco, you're missing this perfectly lovely party," Pansy said, trying to keep her cool. "You should come and dance."

Kelsi looked at Draco, then at the party. It did look fun. "She's right Draco. Let's dance." She grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him onto the dance floor. She started grinding on him.

Pansy was positively furious. He was supposed to be dancing with her. This was not how it was supposed to work out! Kelsi could see how pissed off Pansy was, and she intended to make it worse.

------

It turns out Harry had thought Ashlee was cute when she walked in, so when she left he followed her to ask her out away from everyone else. When he got there he had an excuse to talk to her because she had for gotten the password.

They talked about both schools, Beauxbatons because Harry was curious, and Hogwarts so Ashlee could catch up on the curriculum. They found out they had a lot in common.

"Yea I play quidditch," Ashlee commented after Harry was talking about how he had the newest broom edition out there, the Firebolt Rocket 3000. "Actually I have that broom too. I play as seeker."

Harry was astonished. He played seeker! How cool was that? They were so alike. They talked for about a half hour before the other kids came up.

"Hey guys!" Harry said to people who were apparently his best friends. "This is Ashlee. She's cool."

The boy redhead bowed a little bit. "I'm Ron," he said. "Ron Weasley."

"Hi, I'm Hermione, how are you?" A girl with brown curly hair said to her.

"Bonjour, I'm good how about you?"

"I'm fine, oh by the way this is Ginny." Hermione said pointing to a girl with a sour look on her face.

"Whatever," Ginny stormed off to the dorms.

"Well I haven't made many friends since I've been here." Ashlee said mostly to herself.

"You have me," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Your sister got put in Slytherin right?" Ron asked her.

"Yep, we are in a little fight right now but nothing new. Over the way she has "fun", but we are best friends I don't know what I would do with out her."

"Well bonne nuit, I'm off to bed. See you guys in the mourning." Ashlee stood up and felt lips on her cheek. She turned over and saw that Harry kissed her.

"Good night," Harry whispered to her, before she felt a tingle on her wrist letting her know that her sister was looking for her.

Ashlee went up to her room and touched her bracelet and said, "Kelsi" and she immediately was standing in front of her.

"Bonjour sexy," Ashlee turned her head and saw that disgusting guy her sister liked.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me."

"I was only kidding."

"Evaporate tall person, I need to talk to my sister." Ashlee turned her head and saw her sister sitting on the bed, and was looking through a book of spells.

"Hello Ash, we are looking through spells to help with a little problem I have. It is with an ugly pug faced bitch."

"Uh huh, and what is your beef with said bitch dearest sister?"

"Oh just that I stole what she thinks is her man, and now she's trying to steal him back. You know the usual."

Draco walked back in, "I think I have the perfect spell for Pansy."

------

**A/N- DUN DUN DUN! Please don't hate us now! The cliffy seemed like the right thing to do, but you will find out what the big mysterious spell is in the next chapter… maybe. IF YOU REVIEW. Please review people. An author likes to know what the public thinks of their story. It's crucial info.**

**Anyway enjoy the story. **

**Boobs n Butt**

**p.s. When you review, please don't flame. Constructive criticism gets the point across. Don't just be like "Your story sucks." Tell us why.**


End file.
